Dancing is for Dwarves
by legolas-lover-baby
Summary: Halith is half elf. Ever since she found out she hasn't felt so secure. At the sight of one elf though she starts to feel a little better. She always tells him something when he says he doesn't want to dance. Dancing is for Dwarves. Please R/R. Blame my f
1. The Preperations

Chapter1: The Preparations  
  
Halith danced about merrily on her bed. Tonight was the big party for  
  
elves and men of all kind. The king had invited everyone in the land. Halith lived in the town Fornost and loved it. This was a town where elves and men live together. Best of all, every year the king had a grand party. This year though the Prince of Mirkwood was invited. She had heard so many mysterious things about him. Oh how she wished he would notice her, dance with her, take a walk with her, anything. She wanted to do something to get his attention.  
  
Halith's family was one of the wealthy elf family's in Fornost. She had long dark brown hair, which she always braided and then put up in a bun. She had bright blue eyes that shimmered in the moonlight. She danced so divinely that she never missed a step. Yet, she was not perfect. Her elven mother had married a mortal man. She was immortal and had the beauty of an elf, but was not perfect. She hoped this would not affect a relationship with the Prince.  
  
Just then her servant Ceng came walking in with a silk dress in her hands. Halith stopped dancing and jumped of the bed. She felt the dress for softness and nodded with approval. A sudden look of relief came upon Ceng's face. If Halith learned one thing during her life it was this. Don't make Ceng upset. If you do you won't see her for three days.  
  
" Thank you Lady Halith. It has been a great honor working on this dress for you. If anyone compliments on it you will tell them I made it won't you?" Ceng asked with a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"Of course I will. I always tell people that the dress was made by my Beautiful servant." She said.  
  
Lesson number two always compliment her. Never insult her. That just Makes her angry. She'll yell words you never thought imaginable. She actually Gets scary. You don't even know sometimes what you said.  
  
" Do you think you'll enjoy tonight? I heard it was to be a party of the highest royalty." Ceng said.  
  
" Yes I do." Halith said. " If you promise to be good I promise to bring home a piece of cake."  
  
" Oh, I promise." Ceng said her lips already moist with drool. 


	2. The Party of Parties

Chapter 2: The Party of Parties  
  
Hathil stood in front of the grand palace. She watched as everyone entered through the gate. This was the moment she had been waiting for. She checked to make sure everything was all right with her. She had decided to wear her hair down. Her soft and wavy hair went about halfway down her back. She wore a dress that was made of pure silk. It was multied colored. Mixed on it were reds, and greens, blues, and gold's. She was truly a princess in the party.  
  
She stepped through the gate welcomed by the guards there. She curtsied before them trying to be polite. Maybe if the prince was coming and saw her he'd think of dancing with her. She looked around but did not see him coming. She pouted but quickly smiled again when the guards looked at her. She walked into the palace where people were already dancing. She decided to grab some cake for Ceng before it was all gone.  
  
She headed over to the table and saw a few more elves standing there all with blonde hair. One of them would not stop staring at her. He seemed to stand out of the crowd. He smiled at her, which made her blush. She couldn't help it. She wondered why his eyes kept following her around. She was starting to feel hot. She left his eye contact but watched him out of the corner of her eye. She grabbed some cake and stored it into a scarf. She kept her eye on the elf though.  
  
When she turned around to go back to the table, the elf stepped in front of her. Now he really stood out. She couldn't see anyone else. His blue eyes seemed to freeze her in her place. His thin lips curled into a smile( or was it a sneer?) Halith looked for a way out. Now though all the blonde elves were surrounding them. She tried to think of a way to get him to move. All she could think of she thought was impolite. Before she could say a word though he interrupted her.  
  
" Excuse me my lady. My name is Legolas of Mirkwood. May I ask you yours?" he said bowing so low that his head was the height of her waist.  
  
" My name I Halith daughter of Coddyn and Hethien. I am pleased to meet you master elf." she said.  
  
" May I have this dance." Legolas said with what seemed to be a worried look on his face.  
  
" Um." Halith said looking for an excuse. " I am afraid of dancing. I think I'll mess up."  
  
" Really , so am I." He said with a look of relief.  
  
"Dancing is for Dwarves." Halith said. They both ended up laughing.  
  
He then held up his arm and nodded toward the garden.  
  
"I'd love to." She said quickly.  
  
" I'm surprised you've never heard of me Lady Halith." Legolas said as they headed out of the palace.  
  
" Really, should I have heard of you?" she asked.  
  
" Well almost everyone have heard of the Prince of Mirkwood." He said with a laugh.  
  
Halith froze right there. Did he just say he was the Prince? 


	3. A Walk Through the Garden of Princes

Chapter 3: A Walk Through The Garden of Princes  
  
Halith walked into the gardens with Legolas close by her side. They had been talking for quite some time now about the party, and Mirkwood. He said that it used to be one of the most beautiful places in Middle-Earth, but now the army of Sauron was overrunning it. He had awoken and was looking for the Ring of Power. No one knew where it was though. Legolas said it was sad watching his home being destroyed. Yet, they could still find the ring and destroy it. He said the last thing that had it was a creature called Gollum.  
  
Halith was sad too. Being by Legolas though was keeping her spirits up. Why she was sad she did not know, but she felt Legolas was about to go into a dangerous zone. This kept screaming to be let out of her head, but she could not tell Legolas this. So she kept it locked up. They soon came to a fountain and sat at the edge. They both picked a blossom and set it into the water. They watched as the two blossoms entwined with each other. Halith then felt something on her hand. She looked down and saw that Legolas had put a flower in it. She looked at him, he looked at her and they both smiled.  
  
" Do you like it here Lady Halith?" Legolas asked.  
  
" Fornost is my home. It's been my home since I was a little girl. My father's family has lived here for many years. I do love it here, but I want to see more of Middle-Earth." Halith replied.  
  
" Would you like to see more with me?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"Why?" Halith asked back.  
  
" I would like to have someone to travel with. I just got this message from Lord Elrond in Rivendale. He said I must be there by the next full moon. That's about in a week and a half. I was wondering if you would like to come back with me to Mirkwood and then to Rivendale." Legolas answered.  
  
" I would love to, but I don't know if my parents would allow. I could ask them tonight if you came with me." Halith said.  
  
" I think I could do that. How far away do you live?" Legolas asked.  
  
" Just down the road." Halith said.  
  
They both just sat there for a few minutes listening to the bullfrogs and crickets. Finally they got up and headed back inside.  
  
" Your on amazing elf. I don't think I ever met anyone like you before." Legolas said.  
  
" I don't think I ever met a Prince like you before let alone at all." Halith said.  
  
" I think we'll be friends forever." Legolas said.  
  
"So do I Halith said. " So do I." 


End file.
